College Life
by RiddleMeThisBatman
Summary: Alex Russo is off to college, but she soon falls for her roommate and for the first time she doesn't know how to go about getting what she wants.     SEMI- FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, this chapter is a little short. Feel free to toss me a review, and above all enjoy.**

(No P.O.V.)

" Nicholas Regan" ..applause.. " Thomas Reid" ..applause.. "Maria Rockwell" ..applause..

'This is it, finally.' Alex thought to herself. "Alex Russo" Principal Laritate says handing Alex her diploma, mouthing 'get em cowgirl' she mouths back 'I will'. Alex takes her diploma and walks back to her seat as the other names are called. Once everyone has been called, Principal Laritate says "This is the class of 2011." As everyone cheers and the young graduates throw their caps into the air and watch them rain down.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

It was the summer of graduation. I was finally done with school… at Tribeca Prep at least. I'm now in my black 2009 Mitsubishi Eclipse, on my way to get settled in my new dorm room at college, where I will get to meet my new roommate as well. I'm kinda sad it won't be Harper. She left for Europe with her parents after graduation... oh but you should have seen her graduation night. I know its wrong but I spiked her drink. I just wanted to see her drunk and man was it funny.

-FLASHBACK-

I pulled up at a house with the lights flashing and music blaring. I looked at Harper, who was in the passenger seat, she looked back at me "Alex, please don't get too drunk, I don't want to carry you again." She said smiling.

I smiled "Don't worry, I won't" but my smile went away. "I'm gonna miss you Harper."

"I'm gonna miss you too Alex." She reached over and gave me a quick friendly hug.

Pulling away I said "Ok, no more mushy stuff. Lets party hard before you leave."

We stepped out of the car and made our way to the door. The song lyrics became clearer.

_I'm truly stupid paid, that's just how I feel today. I'm moving slow cause codeine syrups in my lemonade. I'm standing in the shade and I'm selling lemonade._

I grabbed the door handle and couldn't resist it, I had to say it. "BURR!"

"Its Gucci!" Harper replied and we both laughed as we walked inside.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

The rest is blurry after that, and of what I do remember Harper would kill me if I told you.

I reached my destination, pulling up at the building my dorm was in. Even though my mom wanted to come and help me move in, I insisted this was something I needed to do by myself. I got out of my car and headed inside to get a dolly so I could move all the boxes out of my trunk at one time instead of having to keep coming down and carrying them one by one. I came back out and popped the trunk with the button on my keypad. I began to pile the boxes on the dolly when I noticed a tan, slightly muscular, brown haired, guy walking up to me, leaving his pack of friends.

"Hey, you look like you could use some help with those."

"Umm… Yea sure." I really didn't know what I was supposed to say.

He bent over and grabbed the last box out of my trunk and placed it on top of the on the others. "My name's Zac." He shut the trunk and stuck his hand out, so being polite I shook it, and told him my name. "Well, Alex, if you want I can take these to your room for you." He was smiling and I could tell from the look in his eyes that I was just a piece of meat to him.

"No, thank you though, that's nice of you to offer." I turned away.

"Come on, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't have to lug these boxes." …Oh he's good. Not good enough though. He was lacking just one thing, well not lacking, I don't know, let's just go with… he's not my type.

"If you really want to, go for it." Ok maybe that came out meaner than I meant it to, cause he had this odd look on his face... Whatever, him pushing the dolly meant I didn't have to.

He grabbed a hold of the dolly and began pushing into the building. "Which floor are you on?"

"3."

"I'm on 4, you're welcome up anytime." He looked back at me with a cheeky grin.

I chuckled "ha, yeah." I said quite sarcastically as we entered the elevator. We stood up against opposite walls of the elevator but I cloud feel him staring me down, checking me out. God I hate boys. The elevator went _ding_ and the door opened on the 3rd floor. I walked out and I could still feel him watching me. I turned around and he didn't even bother to look away, instead his eyes went to my chest. "Really?"

He looked up confused. "What?"

"Ugh, nothing. I got it from here, thanks." I said motioning for him to leave.

He stepped away, and I grabbed the dolly and started to push. "Hey, uh, Alex." Great what now.

"What's up?" I turned to face him.

"Can I get your number?"

I looked at him and unintentionally squinted my eyes. "No. Bye Zac." I turned back around reading the numbers on the door in search of 307. In a short amount of time I found 307, and the door was slightly open. My heart rate picked up, I guess I'm just nervous. I could hear a faint tune playing. The closer I got the louder it was, and better yet it was my favorite band, Paramore.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door, preparing to meet my roommate…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to LEATHERnGOLD for leaving a comment. Ideas are welcome but above all just enjoy. Peace&Love.**

(Alex's P.O.V.)

I made my way into the dorm, scanning the room for a face or person, but no one was there even though the stereo was on. Whoever me roommate is have obviously claimed the left side of the room. There were posters of bands, but the cool thing was there were some older band posters up there too. Then I noticed two guitars on opposite sides of the bed, one electric and one acoustic. So with this stuff, I take it my roomy likes rock music, which is good because I do to. I wonder if she's any good with those guitars.

After I had all the boxes unloaded, I took the dolly back down to the lobby. I was heading back towards the elevator when some random frat boy in a yellow shirt with matching yellow flyers in his hand ran towards me. "Party at Sigma Delta Alpha!" and handed me the matching yellow flyer, and made his way to handing out the rest of the papers.

"Thanks." I was the queen of partying back in high school, but this is college and Harper isn't here to make sure I didn't get out of hand. I think I'll be fine if I don't get hammered. I could meet some new people. Maybe my missing roommate will want to go.

I got back up to the 3rd floor and walked to my room, and once I entered the room I posted up on the door frame starring at most likely the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I don't ever use the word beautiful now that I think about it, but this girl was, so it was justified.

There she was sitting casually so deeply into playing her electric guitar and singing that she didn't notice me watching her by the door.

_You walk and talk like your some new sensation, you move in circles you don't need an invitation. You spend your money, you get no satisfaction, you play it right so you can get the right reaction._

God she's hot and talented. I did not sign up to have an amazingly hot roommate with the silkiest black hair, or the most perfect kissable soft red lips, or her pale yet begging to be touched skin, and the way her black skinny jeans gripped her legs, or how her white v neck feel perfectly to show only a little cleavage, look at the way she holds down the strings with her fingers and how she bites at her lip when she's focusing, or how her hair would shake as she strummed the strings with her right hand.

My thoughts were cut off when she looked up at me. All I could think was how sparkly her eyes were. "Hi." Shit she's talking to me, uh come on say something. She glared at me with confusion and put her hand up waving it. "Hello?"

"Uhh…" that's it now form words. "Hi." There we go that's a start. Come on Alex, pull it together.

She put her guitar to the her side on the bed. "So, are you my roommate?" she said slowly raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, um.. my name is A-alex." I almost made it through that sentence without stuttering.

"Cool, I'm Mitchie, you can call me Mitch if you want." She smiled at me this time and man was it the brightest smile. She showed her perfectly white and straight teeth.

I knew I was starting to stare uncontrollably at her so I looked down to my hands, when I did I realized I still had that flyer from earlier. "Hey Mitchie?"

She looked up over at me. "Yea?"

God those eyes. There so deep. "…are you going to this party?" hey I didn't stutter.

She looked down this time. "I don't think so."

"Aw, come on. It'll give us something to do together." I pleaded as I began to unpack. She chuckled a little bit before she caved in and nodded in agreement to go with me. "So… are you single." I asked as I put my clothes into the closet.

"As of about 20 minutes ago, yes." She said with a smile, which confused me a little bit. I'm not much of a serious dater or anything but aren't people usually sad when they break up?

"Why so happy about it?" I couldn't help but ask.

She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. "He was just a mistake. I can never seem to find a decent guy, theres always something that makes me want nothing to do with them."

No way did she just say what I think she did. Ok I can't go jumping to conclusions, but what she just said was my thought process when I was like 14. I never saw the point in dating boys, it just seemed so pointless and gross. "Maybe you should try a girl." Wow I just said that. I hope she doen't flip on me.

Mitchie just got the biggest look of what the hell on her face, and brought her hand up to her head to scratch her scalp. "What?"

I sat down on my bed, and looked at the floor then back at her. "I'm just saying why not try your luck with.. a girl..if you're having all these problems with boys." She laughed, she actually laughed. She has a cute laugh but I'm not sure why she's laughing. It caused me to let out a little laugh too but I managed to question what she thought was so funny. "What are you laughing about?" I said still chuckling myself.

Mitche still giggling tells me. "Nothing, just my friend Caitlyn was telling me the same thing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments/reviews. You guys are awesome.**

(Mitchie's P.O.V.)

Me and Alex talked about girls for a while, she told me she's gay. Not gonna lie there was an awkwardness at first but then I started asking her questions and she answered most of them, even the ones I didn't expect her to answer. I told her more about how my friend Caitlyn wanted me to try girls, and all Alex did was agree. I told Alex I'm not doing it.

-AT THE PARTY-

One thing I noticed about Alex is she's arrogant because when I told her I wasn't going to try girls she laughed and sarcastically said ok.

The music at this place isn't as loud as I expected it to be, but the drinking is way more than what I expected. Looking around reminded me of why I don't go to parties as much as most people. Every once in a while I'll go to one, but I always refused to be like these people who constantly partied every other night. Not to sound bitchy but I wanted more out of my life.

"Ooh what about that one?" Alex said pointing to a long curly haired brunette, dressed in black booty shorts, cowboy boots and a reveling light blue top.

Alex was too cute when she was looking for girls, I couldn't help but smile. "Go for it."

She looked back over at me. "No, not for me. For you."

I rested my hand on my hip. "Alex, I'm not doing it."

She put her hand on her hip mocking me. "I'm not saying go have crazy party sex with her, I'm just saying kiss the girl."

"Ok, two things. One I'm straight, and two how do you know she likes girls anyway?" I said it like I just defeated her in battle. Confidently.

She definitely caught my tone, cause she replied with a stronger yet softer one. "Hey Mitch, baby. You might want to look at her left wrist." She pointed back at the pretty brunette.

Did she really just call me baby? It's probably best to ignore her saying baby to me… I glanced over at the girl and saw she had a bracelet on with three little silver charms on it. "Yea she has a bracelet. What's your point?"

"Do you see the one with the male and female symbols? There's two female symbols." …Why did I just get the feeling Alex is a player.

After a few minutes of banter with Alex, I got her to drop the subject. I think I just need a break from dating all together. We sat on a couch and just talked about our lives and how we got here, our families, past relationships, you know then general stuff to get to know each other better. And that feeling I had about Alex being a player earlier was right, she was. I normally hated people like that but Alex had a sweet side to her, she said she didn't do as bad as everyone else, she never faked her feelings for any girl. For some reason that made me feel comfortable around her.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

Talking with Mitchie was nice. I could feel a crush coming on though and it scared me. The last time I had a crush on a girl she cheated on me, and I hated the feeling of being helpless over someone. At this point I'm not sure if I should try to use my patented Alex Russo charm or just try to keep it friendly, I know Mitch is different from other girls because the way I feel towards her is different from the way I felt towards other girls I've been with or dated. Before I could make the decision myself on how to handle it, a guys voice came ringing through the room we were in.

"Whoa, Mitchie?" I turned to see who it was. It was a tall guy with black hair and a blonde girl on his arm.

Mitch turned around. "Shane? …Wow it hasn't even been 24hrs yet and you've already got a new girl on your arm, and to think you questioned why I broke up with you."

"Mitch it's not like that." He let go of the blonde. I'm so lost right now.

"Please Shane save it for someone else." Then she turned away and faced me laughing, placing her hand so he couldn't see her giggling. Again with this girl and laughing about relationships. I don't get it. Shane walked off with his blonde, leaving me and Mitch alone again.

"Ok, what's up with the laughing? You called me a player earlier but you're the one looking like the player now."

She looked up at me. "Trust me I'm not. Shane started getting a bad attitude, we had only dated for 3 months and he was getting angry that I wouldn't put out. I didn't like him that much to put up with his crap, so I dumped him."

"Ha ha, wow a jerk. Good for you, your too hot for him anyway." She smiled at me and reached over and grabbed the cup out of my hand. Our hands making brief contact, which if not for the alcohol in my system I probably would've gotten goose bumps.

"How many of these have you had?" she sloshed the cup around.

"Only two."

She smelt it and instantly pulled away, which was absolutely adorable. "Gosh Alex, I take it you're a heavyweight drinker."

We exchanged smiles. "…And I take it you're a lightweight." Our smiles turned into small laughter.

We started back to our conversations before Shane came in and the more we talked the more I liked her. I knew I was getting myself into trouble. The whole party all we did was sit there and talk. I like this girl too much, I can't let her slip through my fingers without a fight. Finding the courage was going to be hard, it's something I've never had to do before. It was always so easy but I knew if I wanted Mitch it was going to be hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the comments. You guys are great. **

(Alex's P.O.V.)

I woke up the next morning to music. I pulled my white blanket off my head and propped myself up on my elbows looking for the source of the noise. It was Mitchie, sitting on the edge of her bed trying to learn how to play what sounded like 'Don't stop believing' you know, the Bon Jovi song. She'd look at her laptop screen then play a few notes then look back up and play a few more.

She saw I was watching her. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

I took my hand and shook my hair while simultaneously scratching my head. "What time is it?"

"8:40 ish." She smiled, she has the prettiest smile.

Every time she smiled it made me smile right back. "Jesus Mitch, why are you up so early... We didn't even get back till 2 this morning." I said, running my hand through my previously shaken up hair.

Still with that amazing smile on her face she said. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a morning person." She put her guitar down.

"You don't have to stop, I like your guitar playing."

She picked her guitar back up. "Ok." She got up and pulled a chair with her to the side of my bed, facing me. She sat down. "Maybe I can sing you back to sleep." I nodded and put my head down on my pillow. I can't believe she's about to sing to me. She plucked at the strings one by one, making sure her guitar was tuned. The fact she could do it by hear was pretty sexy, not sure why but I found it to be quite attractive. Then she started to play a song, I'm not sure what it is, maybe it's something she wrote. Either way I liked it. Just as she opened her mouth to sing someone knocked on the door. She stopped playing as we both looked over in the doors direction. She set her guitar aside. "I'll get it." She stood up and walked over to the door. I took this as an opportunity to watch her walk and check her ass out, which was perfect just like everything else about her.

Mitch opened the door and yelled something, I think it was a name. Honestly I couldn't tare my eyes away from her perfectly shaped ass. She was still talking and I was still staring until she yelled at me.

"Alex!"

I slowly and painfully pulled my eyes up to hers. "…Huh?"

"Your bad, you know that?" She said waving her finger at me like I was a child. "But anyway, Alex this is my best friend Caitlyn." She used the same finger she wagged at me, in one swift motion to point to the girl next to her. She looked over at the girl and said to her. "Caitlyn, this is my roommate Alex." This time she opened her palm and gestured towards me.

I waved to the short haired brunette that ruined my moment with Mitchie this morning. "Hi."

She waved back saying. "Hi, nice to meet you." …Would it have killed her to come over 20 minutes later?

Mitch invited her in and I plopped back down on my bed, pulling the cover over my head to go back to sleep. The last things I heard was Caitlyn suggesting they go somewhere so I could sleep, then Mitchie saying something about how she had a jam session at 7 this morning and I didn't wake up, so them talking wouldn't stop me from sleeping. Which it didn't, cause I passed back out right after I heard them start chatting.

(Mitchie's P.O.V.)

Caitlyn was concerned about keeping Alex up, but I reassured her that Alex was quite the heavy sleeper. Just to prove my point we went into the kitchen of my dorm and talked in there for a good 30 minutes, long enough for Alex to drift back to sleep. Then I walked back into the bedroom area, bent down by Alex. "Alex." She didn't move. "Hey Alex." Still no movement. I went back to the kitchen and got a pan out of the bottom cabinet, and looked over at Caitlyn. "Watch." I dropped the pan on the wooden floor, yet the noise didn't wake Alex, all she did was mumble.

"Wow, she is a heavy sleeper." Caitlyn was amazed at how much of a heavy sleeper Alex is.

Then again her being so sleepy might have to do with us getting back after 2am, she got about 6hrs sleep, maybe she's one of those girls that has to sleep for 10hrs. "Yea, I'm not sure if she is naturally a heavy sleeper or if she's just tried from staying up late."

Caitlyn popped a grape in her mouth. "What'd you guys do last night?" Then she popped in another one.

I looked over towards a sleeping Alex. "We went to a party."

"Did she drink?" She said still eating her grapes.

I turned to face Caitlyn. "Not enough to get drunk, or have a hangover. Most of the night we were sitting on a couch getting to know each other better" Caitlyn stood there, put her hands on the counter and tilted her head. I knew her to well. That was her way of calling bullshit on me without actually saying it. "What? Don't give me that look." She continued to give me the look even though I told her not to. "She really didn't drink enough for it to affect her."

"That wasn't the part I was calling B.S. on." She ate another grape.

"What are you calling B.S. on then, cause you've lost me."

She chewed. "Nothing Mitch, I've seen this fairytale and I know how it ends."

I put my hand on my hip. "Why are you never direct with your statements?"

She put the stems from the grapes in the trash. "Because if I was direct, you wouldn't take it seriously." Then as she walked out of the kitchen and into the room she mumbled to me. "By the way your roommate likes your butt."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for the comments. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far.**

**Oh and Mell23, I love you to. LOL.**

(Alex's P.O.V.)

It's been a few days, and right now my alarm is going off because today is the first day classes start. Let me tell you how to avoid having a random song on your ipod that makes you look like a loser in front of the girl of your dreams. Don't use an ipod dock and set your alarm to where it beeps and then a song plays, otherwise this will happen to you.

It's Monday morning, my alarm beeped three times, then… it played… The Naked Mole Rap, you that song from back in the day when Kim Possible was still on Disney during the day time. Yea, that played.

_Yo', listen up, have a holla from Ron.__'Naked Mole Rap' is the na-_

I jumped up and slammed my hand down on the snooze button as fast as I could. My heart was pounding in my chest. I took a deep breath and slowly glanced in Mitchie's direction.

She was staring right at me, sitting with her legs crossed on her bed, with her eye brows crossed in confusion, her cereal bowl in her left hand. She kept the confused look as she very, very slowly pulled the spoon out of her mouth and began to chew. Our eyes were locked on each others. It was silent… god it's so quiet.

Then she spoke. "You know, the people that know you here or at least the ones I've met that have met you, think you're mysterious and sleek and pretty, some even say sexy." She smiled. I like where this is going. "But me, I just think you're… what's the word."

"Amazing, sexy, alluring, charming, ideal." I smirked while I gave her options to finish her sentence with.

She giggled, which made me happy, and also made my smirk go to a full smile. "Arrogant, you're like an arrogant teddy bear. Tough yet soft when needed." …Ok so that's not what I was going for. My smile faded, then it came back when I looked at her. "I'm guessing a lot of people don't get to see the side of Alex Russo that I've seen these past few days."

She started eating her cereal again. "Not everyone is you." She smiled while she chewed at what I said. I got up and dug through my side of the closet.

"What classes do you have?"

Still scrounging for clothes to wear for the day I replied. "Umm… Today is math at 9. Then I have some kind of contemporary history class at 1. Tomorrow I have some business class thing, I don't know the proper names of the classes… Oh then I have an art class Thursday. I think I have something Wednesday but I'm not sure." …Alright, I found what I'm wearing for the day. Blue skinnys, white tank top and a purple vest to go over it, along with my black boot heels.

"Wow Alex, you're so organized." She giggled. Man if any day was a good day to flirt with her it would be today, she's very giggly.

I turned to go get changed in the bathroom. "You know it." I said as I winked to her and closed the bathroom door behind me.

When I came out of the bathroom Mitch was in the kitchen washing dishes. I walked up behind her and grabbed her hands, trapping her in my arms. "I got it Mitch." She looked at me over her shoulder with her eye brow elevated.

"Ok." She turned her head back toward the sink and grabbed my hands, and put a sponge in one and a dirty bowl in the other. She turned to face me, this time her whole body was now up against mine. "Get to it." we shared a brief moment of looking into each other's eyes before she ducked under my arm and exited the kitchen.

-IN MATH THAT MORNING-

I washed the dish and said bye to Mitch before I left for class. Did I mention I hate math, everything about the subject. Math class is always the coldest, the teacher is always a jerk and I don't understand any of it. Regardless this math class is a requirement; otherwise I wouldn't be in here… I'm so sitting in the back.

I was just sitting there waiting for class to start, when I was spotted. Not by anyone I want to get spotted by, but it still happened.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey Zac." He came and sat down right next to me. Joy.

He pulled his book out of his backpack. "How have you been, I haven't seen you around any." Here we go.

I picked my pencil and repeatedly tapped the eraser end on the desk. "Yea, I've been great." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

I'm not sure why this guy kept talking. "Look, I know I tried to get your number before, so I was thinking I could make it up to you by taking you to dinner?" He had hope in his eyes. …Oh well.

I stopped tapping my pencil on the desk. "Zac, it's not that you're not… hmm …I guess there's no easy way to say it.-"

"Say what?" I wasn't exactly done talking but whatever.

"I'm gay."

He pulled his head back like some people do when they hear something they didn't expect. "W-wha… Y-you? How?" While he was stuttering I had been chewing on my pencil, I know it's a bad habit.

I nodded as I said. "Yep."

"Ok, ok, wait." He looked around the room. "What do you think about that girl over there?" He pointed at a brunette girl, and when she turned around I saw that it was Caitlyn.

I stared at her, remembering how her knocking on the door interrupted what could've been an amazing moment. "I think she's a dream crusher." She saw me and she gave me a wave, which I returned, in my head picturing it as a slap made me smile. I didn't hate her or anything, I was just bitter.

Zac lent over closer to me. "You know her?" He whispered.

"Yea, a little." I pushed him away back into his chair. He kept looking around the room, I had a feeling this was going to be a long math class.

"Oh hey, the blonde by the door. Check her out." He pointed her out to me, and I couldn't believe what I saw… the most evil bitch on the planet. I cannot believe my day had started so great and now it's been demoted to this. I put my head down, praying she wouldn't sit anywhere near me. "Hey, excuse me miss, you're more than welcome to sit here."… No he didn't! ..I looked up, and oh yes he did. It's official, I am going to kill Zac!

We saw each other and I looked away, trying to be the bigger person but that didn't stop her. "Well look who it is. Alex 'nap time accident' Russo."

I turned to her. "Ha Ha aren't you just amazingly funny Gigi, but I'd figure you wouldn't be such a shit talker after I beat your ass after prom night junior year."

She took a step closer to me. "You got lucky Russo."

I stood up out of my chair. "Did i? or do you want a repeat performance."

I guess the situation was too much for Zac cause he got up and got in between the two of us. "Come on girls, this is no place for a fight."

"Oh it wouldn't be a fight, it would be a one sided beat down." I couldn't resist talking smack back to her, this was the first time I've seen her since that night.

-FLASHBACK-

I was 17 and it was prom night, I was a junior. I had a date, her name was Lily. The whole night whenever Gigi or one of her little minions walked past me or Lily they would say something rude. I was used to it but Lily wasn't, and I could see it was upsetting her. Me and Lily never officially dated, we more of had a lot of make out sessions, but I still cared about her cause she was a good friend of mine.

When 12:00 hit the prom ended and of course there were parties after so I went, and Lily came with me, and so did Harper. I got to drinking and Gigi showed up.

She thought she was cool and started trash talking. "Hey dyke." She said it full of spite, and the crowd reaction wasn't what she expected. Normally there would be laughter, but here, this was my crowd and she got death glares. "I hope you and Lily enjoy hell together, maybe they'll even let her keep that rainbow bracelet you gave her." Again no laughter from the crowd. She looked towards Lily and even though I was a little tipsy I knew she was about to open her big mouth again, but before she could my fist came flying across her face. The crowd cheered and next thing I knew I was being pulled off a bloody Gigi by two football players.

"How'd you like the taste of that rainbow, bitch!" is what I yelled as I was dragged into the house.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Hey!" the three of us looked in the direction of Caitlyn. "Alex, come sit with me." She patted the empty chair next to her. I picked up my things and walked that way.

"Hi." I sat down and put my things on the desk.

"What's all that about?" she gestured to where Gigi and Zac were. "Is that an ex girlfriend or something?"

"God no." I sat there and explained the story behind me and Gigi, well only the high school parts. Caitlyn was pretty cool, I see how her and Mitch are friends.

During class I felt my pocket vibrate.

_1 new text message. _

Hmm, maybe its Harper. Nope, better.

_Mitchie: hey im going to do laundry. Do you want me to take your clothes?_

_Alex: yea that would be great. _

A good 20 minutes later my pocket vibrated again.

_Mitchie: I didn't know you wore thongs_

_Alex: I didn't know you wanted to know. All you have to do is ask ;)_

_Mitchie: alright calm down teddy_

_Alex: whos teddy?_

_Mitchie: you. Remember you're an arrogant teddy bear_

If I didn't know better I'd say Mitch was flirting with me.


	6. Chapter 6

(Alex's P.O.V.)

After my classes were done for the day, I was driving my way back to the dorm when I saw a flower shop 'Magic Moments' on the side of the road, so I pulled in the parking lot and turned the car off.

It was a Family shop, at the counter was an elderly couple reading the days news paper together. The woman looked up at me as I entered the shop because the door made a dinging sound. "How can I help you dear."

I looked down at my now sweating hands, then back at the sweet elderly grey haired woman. "Umm, would you happen to have any red roses?"

"Oh, yes we do." She walked from around the counter to me and grabbed my hand. "What's the occasion?" She asked as we walked to a book where she showed me the different kinds of bouquets.

"Just picking some up for a friend." I decided to go simple. 12 red roses and a white bow to hold them together. I paid and said thank you to the couple, and for the first time I wanted what they had. I want to grow old with someone. Up until now I have never liked anyone enough to picture myself with for a long amount of time, that's how I know Mitch is the one. I know what you're thinking, I'm in over my head, I've only known her for a few days, but in that short time she's stolen my heart.

I'm in the elevator now, resting my head on the back wall, flowers and bag in my hands. I take in a few deep breaths as I step out and begin walking down the hall. In case you haven't noticed I'm nervous. I pulled my hand up to knock on the door, then put my hand down remembering I live here too.

I went inside and carefully and quietly closed the door behind me. There she was, my dream girl, dancing to rock music as she folded our clothes. The rock song ended and a slow rap song came on. She moved her hips to the beat perfectly, my mouth fell open and began to water at the site. I want to just walk over there and turn her around and kiss her till I ran out of air, then throw her on the bed and rip that black shirt right off her… God it's getting hot in here. She went from swinging her hips to booty popping as the song picked up speed. I felt my head tilt as I bit on my bottom lip and swallowed hard. I could really get used to coming home to this.

I let a "wow" escape my mouth as I dropped my bag on the floor.

She turned around and smiled at me. "Hey Alex, how was your day?" She put my clothes on my bed. "Ooh, who are the flowers from?" she walked over to me swaying her hips like she always did, and it always made my hormones go crazy.

I swallowed. "Good and ..I got these for you." I said looking into her eyes.

"Aw, thanks Alex." We shared a brief moment of smiling and I extended the bouquet to her. She accepted the flowers from me, but just as she was about to turn away she asked me why I bought them for her.

"Well…" I can't just come out and say it, its way to early, she'll get all uncomfortable and it'll be awkward. "…because you're you."

She had a full smile on her face. "uh huh, sure." She wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace, and I gladly returned the favor. This was the best hug ever. She rubbed her hands on my back in slow circular motions, making me grab onto the end of her shirt. I heard her giggle. Still rubbing my back she said/moaned. "mmm… Alex"

"Y-yeah?"

She put one of her hands at the edge of my pants where it met my skin under my shirt, still rubbing me down. I had to clench my teeth to stop myself from making any noises. "Can you clean the kitchen?" she said in the same sexual tone with a giggle attached at the end.

It's official she knows and she's using it against me, I really should have seen this coming sooner or later. She's such a tease.

"Please for me." This time she whispered it in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

I pulled away just enough to face her, keeping my grip around her waist. "What are you trying to do here Mitch?" I did my best not to stutter.

She has a sinister grin on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about… but is it working?"

"Oh you're gonna have to do better than that."

We stood still holding on to each other. "I did your laundry."

"I bought you flowers."

"I folded your clothes."

"I-I bought you flowers."

She took one hand off my waist and put it on her hip. She does that a lot, and it's just one more thing about her that I find to be incredibly sexy. "Why is it again you bought me those flowers?" She knew the answer, she knows I like her, or at least thinks I might.

My mouth fell open as I tried to come up with something to say that wasn't 'because I love you'. "Uh..i got those for you …because… you… did my laundry, duh." She elevated her eyebrow and had on a half smile. "excuse me.. while I go clean the kitchen."

Our bodies separated as I made my walk of shame to the kitchen. I swear I heard her make a whip noise at me. She probably did, its fine though. Let's face it, I just got a rub down and all she gets is a semi clean kitchen, I think I won there…

Aw who am I kidding, she won this time but the war isn't over.


	7. Chapter 7

(Mitchie's P.O.V.)

I woke up before Alex. She didn't have a class till 11 so I didn't bother to get her up. Instead I went to my morning class and after I had plans to meet up with Caitlyn at the Starbucks they have on campus.

I got there before her and ordered myself a Mocha Frappuccino, then grabbed a table for us.

I sipped on my Frap as I watched the news. They always report on the stupidest things, or they twist it to try to make you think like them.. maybe that's just the O'Reilly Factor. I never liked this guy.

Caitlyn arrived and came over and sat down. "Hey girl. What took you so long?"

She put her purse down on the table. "Sorry, I thought I'd try to catch up on my math homework and forgot the time."

I leant back in my chair. "Math is easy."

"Yea, maybe for you Mitch but for people like me and Alex, it sucks."

Alright now I'm confused."Y-you were with Alex?"

"No, I have class with her." She said it like I should've known, but neither her nor Alex said anything about it to me.

"Oh.. how's that been?"

Caitlyn scratched her nose and chuckled. "Usually I'm not one to push or be noisy, but Mitch what's up with you and Alex?"

I laughed nervously. What'd she mean by that. "What do you mean?"

She lent her elbows on the table, and rested her head on one of her hands. "You like her."

What? I can't believe what I'm being accused of. I don't like her, I mean I do, but as a friend. "Yea, she's my roommate it would kind of suck if I didn't." this conversation was making me very nervous for some reason.

"Ok, let me rephrase that for you. You Mitchie Torres." She pointed at me. "have the hotts for your roommate Alex Russo." She said the whole thing with a smile.

I was shocked we were having this conversation. I think it came through on my facial expression."I do not!"

"Oh, Oh yes you do." She was laughing almost hysterically.

"I'm really not seeing what's funny here." I crossed my arms over my chest. That's when I realized my heart was about to jump out of my chest, it was racing. Why am I so nervous? My hands are sweaty too, what's going on?

Caitlyn's hysterical laughter returned back to a giggle. "Please Mitch, I don't care if you like her. Alex is.. probably what you need right now."

"What?"

"Shh, stop yelling." She said placing her index finger over her mouth and whispered "People are starting to stare."

I wanted to know what she meant by 'alex is probably what I need'. Then it hit me. "You're not making any sense, Alex is the gay one. What on earth makes you think I like her, if anything it's the other way around." Ha take that Caitlyn.

"I know she likes you, and I know you know she likes you. But what you don't know is that you like her, but I know." Did you have as hard a time following that as me?

"Cait, this conversation is over." I moved my hand in the air as if I was drawing a horizontal line.

"Fine, but when it happens… I will be more than willing to be your bride's maid."

So that was that, thankfully we didn't talk about Alex for the rest of lunch... I'm not gay, I know that for sure. I've never liked any girl before so why would Caitlyn think Alex is any different. She's not. She's just my roommate. She's just a girl I've met a little over a week ago. That's all nothing more. I mean yeah I've toyed with her to get her to do stuff but that was like a friendly toying thing. I think.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

While Mitch was out I decided to go down to the lobby where the big screen tv was. There was a big basketball game on, and even though I don't have a favorite team, I still like to watch. I always pick a team to back before the game gets going. It was The Lakers v.s. The Celtics. Seeing as how I used to date a Lakers fan… GO CELTICS.

Me and Zac had actually started getting along. So me, Zac and his friend Chad were downstairs watching the game together. They were both on the basketball team here at college.

"What! He was double dribbling!" Chad yelled at the tv.

"No he was not!" I yelled back defending the Celtic basketball player.

Chad looked in my direction. "Please, that was worse than Zac's ex girlfriend Gabriella trying to play ball!" Me and Chad both began laughing instantly after his comment.

"Hey why do you have to go there?" Zac tried to defend himself and all it did was make us laugh harder. I gave Chad a high five and did my best to stop laughing.

(Mitchie's P.O.V.)

When I came back to the dorm building I saw Alex laughing and hanging out with two guys on the couches by the big screen. I stared in her direction, thinking of what Caitlyn had said earlier. I did find Alex to be a lot prettier than other girls. But that really doesn't mean anything. My toying was more like flirting now that I've put some thought into it, but how come Alex hasn't tried anything yet. I honestly thought she liked me. Why should I care though?... I do, but I know I shouldn't.

Alex jumped up and tossed her hands in the air. "Yea, what now. Celtics take the lead!" she was rubbing it in their faces as much as she could. Soon she saw me and stopped being all obnoxious and competitive, she smiled and waved me to come over there.

I did as she asked and went over. "Hi, what you up to?"

"Just watching the game." She sat down and gently tugged on my wrist, so I sat down next to her. The two guys watched us. Alex noticed and did a flicking motion with her hand and they both turned their attentions back to the tv. "How was lunch?"

I looked over to her, seeing nothing but love in her eyes. I knew no one else sees what I see in Alex when I look at her. "um.. it was strange."

She put her arm behind me on the couch with her hand resting on my shoulder. "Yea, how's that?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys here we go.**

(Alex's P.O.V.)

While I was sitting with Mitch on the couch, I could tell from her face something was wrong. So I asked her "What's wrong ?"

She was looking down at her hands in her lap, then looked up to me then back down. "Can we talk?"

Those words are never good. All of a sudden I got extremely nervous, my heart was beating so loud I wasn't sure if she would hear it or not. But I have to stay calm, cause how bad would that look if she couldn't lean on me if she needed to. "Definitely, what's going on."

"Not here. Can we talk in our room?"I nodded as a sign of agreement and we got up and went into our room. She closed the door behind us.

"Alex." She said as she went over to her bed and sat down. "Come here." Oh boy. Ok, we're not dating so we're not breaking up. I'd like to think she was going to make a move but she looked too upset to be doing something like that, but a girl can hope right?

I sat down across from her on her bed. She grabbed my hands and started to speak. "Ok, the first thing I want to say is that I'm sorry." What the hell is she apologizing for. "It was wrong of me to flirt with you to get you to do things for me."

"Mitch it's fine." I reassured her, mainly because I liked it.

"Not really. I shouldn't be messing with you like that, I shouldn't be using your sexuality to my advantage, and if I lead you on I'm sorry."

"Um.. lead me on?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to think I liked you like that." I was right, those words are NEVER good. My heart stopped and sank into my stomach. I could feel my eyes start to water but I was doing my best to hold it back so she wouldn't see. I thought I had a shot, I really did. I have to get out her before I can't fight back the tears anymore. I don't want her to see me cry, it would only let her know I was crushing on her then this would be twice as bad. I can't believe this.

"O-of c-course, I n-never thought that." I said way too shakily. I got up off her bed and grabbed my keys off the table.

"Where are you going?" I couldn't turn to face her, a tear already fell down the side of my face and I wasn't gonna let her see my pain.

"Out, I'll be back soon." I said as I closed the door and left the building. Right when I got into my car I couldn't hold it back anymore, my throat was drying up, and I started to cry like I've never cried before. I put my head on the steering wheel, trying to get all the pain out through my constantly flowing tears.

(Mitchie's P.O.V.)

Rain is pouring down outside. It's midnight and Alex isn't back yet. I'm getting worried, I tried calling her but she didn't pick up. I was pacing around my room, I called her again and still no answer. I sent her a txt but she didn't reply.

I tried again at 1am. I picked up my phone and called Alex. The phone rang …and rang…and rang.. and then she picked up.

"_M-mitchie, whatsss sup." _God she's drunk.

"Where are you!"

"_W-whoa baby calm down" _

"No I will not calm down! Alex where are you!"

"_Sigma Alpha Delta Gamma Shamma Tanna Hannah Montana"_ she laughed as she spoke her slow slurred words.

"Just stay where you are, I'm coming to get you." I hung up, I can not believe she got that drunk. I searched her side of the room for a flyer or some piece of paper to give me a clue to where she might be, but I found nothing.

I went to up to the 4th floor and banged on Zac's door. He might know.

"Zac open the door!" I banged on it again. "Zac!"

He swung open the door. "What!...oh Micthie? Wha-"

"Do you know where Alex went?" I said before he could finish his sentence.

"No, is she not home?" He scratched his head, I obviously woke him up.

"No, she never came back, and I called her and she's drunk off her ass at some party." I normally didn't cuss much but Alex was making me nervous for her, and I had no idea where she was. Zac clearly didn't have any answers to my dilemma, so I went back to my room and grabbed the keys to my car.

I drove down the streets with all the frat houses scanning for Alex's car. Why does she have to drive a black car, there so much harder to see at night. On my second drive down the streets I found it, I knew it was hers because the license plate said 'Russo'. I parked behind her car, turned my car off and jumped out, slamming my door and ran up to the house.

I walked in and slammed the door behind me. "Alex!"

"Damn, sexy. Ain't no need to be yellin." A black football player with braids said as he put his arms around me.

"Go away!" I pushed him off. "Alex where are you." I whispered to myself.

I looked all though every room downstairs. She wasn't in any of them. That's when I saw the staircase and I knew she had to be up there.

I opened the first door. "Hey!" there was a couple in there, eww, and I interrupting something I shouldn't have.

"Sorry." I said as I closed the door.

I went over to the next door. I hesitated to pull it open in fear I would interrupt someone else. … but I had to find Alex.

I opened the door, and I found Alex. On a bed. On top of some shirtless skank. Kissing her lips and her neck, she was rubbing the girls inner thigh with her hands. The girl had one of her hands in Alex's hair and the other on Alex's lower back. They were both moaning at each other's touch. I felt anger take over me. "ALEX!"

They both stopped and turned their attention to me. Alex's mouth fell open when she saw me, and the slut she was with told me to get out and close the door. Oh I shut the door but I came into the room. My fists were clenched. I was resisting the urge to rip the bitch's hair out.

"Look I don't know who you are but you have 5 fucking seconds to get out of that bed and away from Alex." I said, feeling my face getting hot.

"Mitchie!" Alex said my name shocked, with her mouth dangling open.

The girl underneath Alex took her eyes off me and looked up at Alex, Alex looked down at the girl, then the girl slapped Alex in the face, hard. "You have a girlfriend?" She got up from under Alex and put her shirt back on. Then went to the door and when she passed me she said sorry she didn't know.

(No P.O.V.)

Alex laid down on her back on the bed.

Mitchie stood by the door rubbing her forehead and angrily tapping her foot.


	9. Chapter 9

(Alex's P.O.V.)

I'm laying on my back starring at the ceiling, blinking my eyes trying to sober up. But I can't do this right now. I know if I try to talk my words will be all messed up, slurred and backwards. I'm not sober enough for this, my stomach is in knots. Both from the physicality of fore play, and Mitchie breaking up that fore play which made my heart go way faster than it already was.

I'm not looking at her but I can feel that she's still there, my heart rate is still insanely high. I know I should say something to her, but I think along with the alcohol in my system, the anger I felt towards her, and the adrenaline running through my veins.. I decided to stay quiet. There's no way it would end well. I don't feel like arguing. Instead my emotions were getting the better of me, I clenched my teeth together to fight back the anger. It worked, but now I had silent tears sliding down the sides of my face.

We need to talk, we really do and I know Mitch won't be the one to start the conversation. I don't know why she's here. She had no right to bust in on me and… and… whoever that girl was. All I was doing was trying to get over her and she's making that so damn hard.

"Why are you here Mitchie?" I said quietly as I wiped the tears from the sides of my face.

She was quiet for a few moments. I turned my head to look at her. She glanced over at me, and opened her mouth to speak but then looked down at the floor.

"Mitch?"

She rubbed her forehead with her right hand. "… because it was past midnight, I had no idea where you were."

She was still looking down at the floor. "Is that the only reason?" I hinted to her, trying to give her an opportunity to explain herself.

"…yes." She put her hand back down by her side.

I picked my head up off the bed, and the room spun a little. "Is that why you came in here and told that girl she had five seconds to get off me?"

She looked up at me, she was angry. I could see it in the way she scrunched her eyebrows and squinted her eyes. "You don't even know her."

"So, why would that bother you? Huh? Cause I really would like to know." I said in a serious tone, one I've never talked in before. I've never been this pissed off, sad, and confused at the same time.

"Well, what if you caught something?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on! All I was going to do was finger her, I wasn't gonna lick my hand after. I can control myself." I yelled and my head throbbed.

"Can you?" she yelled right back at me.

"I did with you!" in the heat of the moment I let that slip out of my mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" her hands fell to her hips.

God here we go. "It means, that you were never a piece of ass to me like every other girl in my life!" I took a deep breath. "You were different, and I knew you were too good to be treated like a piece of meat, you meant more to me" …Mitch turned around so that she was now facing the hallway. She didn't speak and it felt like hours of silence. I knew she wasn't going to either anytime soon. I sat up and put my feet on the floor. The room started spinning again. I took another deep breath and wobbled as I stood up. I slowly put one foot in front of the other, trying to walk. I was doing a bad job, I was stumbling.

I had gotten myself all the way to the door frame where Mitchie was still standing, facing the hallway. I needed to get past her so I could leave. "Excuse me."

She turned to face me. "Fine." There were tears streaming down her face. I felt my eyes start to water up again. She was so beautiful, nothing in this world should make her cry, it wasn't right.

"Why are you crying." I put my hand up and wiped the tears off her face. She didn't say anything, she just shook her head. I was about to ask her again when my stomach went from having knots to churning. Each time I blinked everything would get spinny. I took my hand off her cheek and put it on the door frame behind her to keep my balance. I was breathing heavy.

Mitch saw I was off the ball. I saw concern on her face. "Alex, are you ok?"

I couldn't talk. I knew what was about to happen. I put my hand up to tell her to wait here, I'll be back. I took off running across the hall, thankfully I didn't fall I did however manage to trip but I just kept running. I ran right into the bathroom and then it all came out. All the alcohol I consumed earlier was now coming back out of my mouth and into the toilet. While I was puking I felt someone come up behind me and pull back my hair. They rubbed and patted my back trying to comfort me.

After it was all out, I sat back against the wall trying to catch my breath. I saw who had held my hair back, and it was Mitchie to the rescue. I wiped my mouth off with my hand, but Mitch didn't approve. "Ew, Alex." She reached over and grabbed a towel off the towel rack and cleaned my hand off for me. Then our eyes met, maintaining eye contact she slowly brought her hand up to clean off the bits of barf on my mouth that I had missed. Our faces became mere centimeters apart. My eyes went to her lips, she saw and I looked back at her eyes. Instinctively I closed my eyes and leaned in. I felt my lips smash against hers, our lips were moving perfectly in sync with each others. I brought my hand up to cup her cheek, and she let out a soft moan. Moments later, it turned into a full on make out session.

After quite some time we pulled apart, I rested my forehead on hers and starred into the eyes of the woman I wanted to be with forever. "You have the most beautiful eyes." I pecked her lips and she licked them after I did so.

"mmm.. let's get you home." She stood up grabbing my hands to help me up. Mitch being the sweet girl she is threw my arm over her and carried me to her car.


	10. Chapter 10

(Mitchie's P.O.V.)

When I woke up this morning I was in Alex's arms. I felt safe, I never thought, ever, that I would be this comfortable with anyone, let alone a girl. There's something about Alex that's makes her special. Something that made me see that love is love, no matter who it's with. She was still sleeping, that's just how she was and I loved her for it. Yea, loved. She was so sweet and charming when she wanted to be.

I lay there, wrapped in her arms, looking up at the face of an amazing girl. Her facial features are gorgeous. I brought my fingers up to her full lips, and slowly ran them across just barely touching them. I pushed myself up a little to give those lips of hers a small slow peck.

Last night we kissed in the bathroom. Alex didn't have the best timing in the world considering she kissed me right after she puked, but surprisingly she didn't taste too bad. She tasted a lot like Smirnoff actually. I guess that's what she was drinking before. Eh. Either way I was just happy it happened, I don't even want to think about what today would be like if it didn't. I wouldn't be here in her arms if it didn't happen.

The only bad part about this is people. I've seen the way some people will look at Alex sometimes. They automatically think she's a freak because they know she's gay. I guess I'm gonna be a freak too. I don't know how long this will last with Alex or even if we'll date, but what I do know is that I'll take the criticism if that's what it comes down to. At this point I would love nothing more than to call Alex Russo, my girlfriend. I just hope she feels the same way and isn't pulling her player routine.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. I sniffed in the scent. It smelt really good. Right now I'm just happy I'm not hungover. I brought my hands up to my head to scratch when I remembered what happened after Mitch showed up. We kissed…. Holy shit, I kissed Mitch.

I immediately jumped up, twitching my head around looking for her, but she wasn't there. I remember her carrying me into the room and I remember her putting me on my bed and.. I think she laid down with me too last night. But she's not here now.

My heart was racing, my breathing was hitched. I knew she had to be in the kitchen that was mere steps away from where I was at this very moment. How did she take it last night, obviously not that bad, she did bring me home. But maybe that was just her being nice, I mean Mitch is a sweetheart she would do something like that. But to lay with me? She had to have taken it well if she slept in bed with me after. Or maybe I pulled her in and wouldn't let her up. God I have to try to remember more about what happened after we kissed. God damn, come on remember. I closed my eyes and tried hard to recall the events of last night…..

My head popped up as I knew exactly what happened. Mitch laid herself down next to me, and we cuddled.

Never the less, I was still nervous at seeing her. What do I say, do I say anything, can I just run up to her and kiss her. I need to know what I'm supposed to do, but I have no idea what to do.

Almost on cue, Mitch walked out of the kitchen, coffee mug in hand. Our eyes met and she smiled, which made me smile. Jesus Christ this girl had a crazy affect on me. She continued to walk over to me and placed the mug on the stand next to my bed. She carefully whispered. "How are you feeling?"

This is what I was talking about, she is too sweet for someone like me. I treated girls like crap half the time, and here was this bombshell bringing me coffee in the morning. On top of that she was whispering cause she thought I might have a headache. Still her adorableness made me giggle. "You don't have to whisper, I'm not hungover."

She had the biggest smile on her face. "Good cause I'm making you and me breakfast." Oh hell yea, that must be what the smell was. I could feel myself grinning like an idiot but it was whatever, I can't wait to see if Mitch was a good cook, it already smelt good, she could literally be the perfect girl. My perfect girl. I swear if Mitch can cook half as good as she looks, then I'll be forced to ask her to marry me. I'll clean anything she wants as long as she cooks for me and shows me that irresistible smile of hers every once in a while. I can't cook to save my life, the most cooking I can do is making spaghetti and all that is, is boiling water.

Mitch had gone back into the kitchen and I picked up the mug and took a sip. "Oh my god." She knew how I liked my coffee. That meant she paid attention to me, more than I had thought.

"Yea, that's right I know how you like it." She must have heard my comment. But quite frankly I couldn't hold back the urge to make a dirty joke at what she said.

"Oh I bet you do."

"Not like that Alex." She hollered from the kitchen. I heard her laugh a little after.

"Do I make you randy baby." I said in my best fake English accent, mocking Austin powers, hoping she wouldn't be offended at my jokes.

She walked out with two plates, and raised an eyebrow. "Shall we shag now, or shag later." She replied. I loved this woman, she always played back and she's so hot. We both began laughing. "Ok, here you go Russo, eat up your stomach has to be on empty." She was right, I was very very hungry. She handed me a plate and a fork, and sat down next to me on my bed. I did as I was told, which I don't do that often. She started eating so I took a bite of the pancakes, they were delicious. Then I ate some bacon, which was also delicious. Then the eggs. Wow this girl could seriously cook. "Mitch, will you marry me." I said as I continued to stuffed my face with the food she cooked for us. She playfully hit my arm and smiled, and I just kept on eating.


	11. Chapter 11

(Alex's P.O.V.)

I was still stuffing my face with the amazing breakfast that Mitch made, it was so good. Then I did something that made her give me a weird look. I got up and walked in to the kitchen, digging though the cabinets till I got what I came for. Maple syrup. I came back to the bed, sat down and opened the lid. Then I flooded my bacon, covering it completely and making sure none got on my pancakes.

"wha.." This is when Mitch gave me the weird look of confusion. "on you're bacon…"

"yep, you've never done that before?" I questioned her. I knew people that thought it was utterly disgusting and I've known people that absolutely love it. I happen to love it. I've done it since I was a kid.

She shook her head. "nope, never."

I looked back down at my plate, and got a great idea. I picked up the coated bacon and shook it to make the dripping stop. "open up, say ahhh" I directed Mitchie, and she did so. I feed her the bacon strip, my thumb and index finger making gentle contact with her lips. My mouth fell open as I feed her.

"mmm.. this is good." She put her hand over her mouth as she spoke while chewing. She's so polite. It made me smile.

It got quiet as we sat there smiling and stealing glances at each other.

At one point Mitch took a glance over to the clock. "Oh my gosh, Alex you're gonna be late!"

"late? For what…" I turned around to see the time.

"Alex, it's almost 9. You're gonna be late for math!"

"Shit." I jumped up, grabbing Mitchie's empty plate and mine. I ran to put them in the sink, then scurried back out and over to my closet. I didn't think twice about Mitch still being in the room, I pulled off my shirt and my pants. I quickly I threw on the closest shirt, which happened to be a powerpuff girls shirt. As well as the closest pair of pants, or at least what looked like pants. When I put them on I realized they were my old red basketball shorts but I didn't have time to dig for pants. Then I was off to the bathroom. Still rushing, I brushed my teeth and my hair. When I came out of the bathroom I was attempting to put my hair up. I got in done in record time. Shoes. Now I need to put on shoes. Screw it I'll wear flip flops. I slipped on my brown flip flops and decided to make a small move.

I ran over to Mitch. "Bye Mitch" I bent over to her level on the bed and planted a kiss on soft her cheek. "I'll see you soon." I could feel my face getting hot, I knew I had to be blushing and from the corner of my eye I could see she was to. I went to pick up my keys but they weren't there.

"Mitch, where are my keys?"

"Ah.. I'll drive you." She got up. I saw my keys by hers on her side of the room.

"Where's my car?"

"At a frat house. Don't worry I made sure it was locked. You were drunk and there was no way I was letting you drive in your state."

"Oh, thanks Mitch." I guess I don't remember all of last night.

During the speedy drive to my math class, I held Mitchie's free hand the whole way there.

When we got there, I opened the car door to get out when I felt Mitch tug my wrist. Looking at her I knew what she wanted but I knew she was too afraid to do it herself. I ducked down back into the car. Trying not to show how nervous I truly was, I brought my hand to the side of her face and pecked her lips. Then I went back for a second peck. Then it turned into sensual kissing. Our lips gliding along one another's. I had lost the concept of time. Mitch then brought me back to reality by slowly pushing me out of the car.

"You're gonna be late. I'll pick you up and we'll go get your car after class."

…..

I barely made into math on time. I got there just before the professor closed the door. I slipped through the crack as she was shutting it. I got a nasty look from her but I'm used to getting dirty looks from teachers. I haven't pulled any pranks in a while, its kinda sad when I think about it. It really was an understated, overlooked form of art that I feel I've lost. This is college though so it's probably good that I've left that behind me and back at Tribeca Prep.

I jogged up to sit with Caitlyn and Zac.

"why are you so happy?" Zac started his interrogation.

That's when I realized I was still smiling from earlier. I was trying to take the smile off my face but it wasn't working too well. I kept thinking of Mitchie, which only made me smile more. "Uh..i'm just happy I got here on time."

"You, happy, to be at math?" he said sarcastically as he leaned over to the side. "Na, what's really going on?"

I couldn't just tell him. Caitlyn was right there. "I thought I was gonna miss it, you know I hate math. But if I was late you know I'd be lost."

"Riiiight…" now he had a concerned look on his face. "where were you last night?"

Caitlyn chimed in on the conversation when I didn't give Zac an answer right away. "Yea, Mitchie called me asking if I had heard from you last night. Is everything ok?"

"She came to my dorm too."

"What?" I was surprised Mitch cared so much. I've never met a girl so amazing.

Zac began to explain. "Yea, it was around one or so in the morning. She came over and was banging on my door like crazy. It woke Chad up then he got me up saying there was some hot girl at the door yelling for me. So naturally I got up and when I opened the door there she was. She was looking for you, she seemed worried." Again how sweet is Mitchie. "Where were you?"

How am I supposed to answer that. I guess I can half truth it. "Party."

"Have you talked to her, she was really worried about you Alex."

I gave him a nod "Yea dude saw her this morning."


	12. Chapter 12

**I think there's more cursing in here than any other chapter. Sorry if you get offended.**

(Alex's P.O.V.)

Caitlyn gave me a nasty glare, which I've never seen her give. She was normally so sweet and not all giving bad looks. "You need to be careful with Mitchie."

What does she mean by that… Does she know, Mitchie didn't tell her did she? "What are you talking about?"

I was getting nervous, what if she knew and was pissed. After a few moments she spoke. "Look if you're gonna be out late, you should tell Mitchie so she doesn't worry. She doesn't need to stress over you. So don't toy with her feelings." Toy with her feelings? Last time I checked Mitch was feeling me up to clean the kitchen. "I know you like her, so respect her too."

Shit. No way is it that obvious. "No I don't."

Zac opened his mouth before Caitlyn got a chance to. "Yeah right!"

"I said she was hot that's all." Which is true, that's all I ever said to Zac. I never told him how I really felt about her.

"I may be a guy, but I know a love sick puppy when I see one." He was fucking loving this I could tell by his evil grin.

"I am not." I said sternly.

"Just stop." Caitlyn spoke now, she sounded aggravated at our exchange of words. "We know you like her so just stop trying to hide it… Mitch is gonna kill me for this." Kill her for what. I leaned over towards Caitlyn, feverishly waiting to hear what she had to say. "She likes you too."

"How much?" The words overflowed out of my mouth before I even had the chance to hold them back.

"I don't know.. Just too much for any normal girl to like another."

Bitch. She just said Mitchie and I weren't normal, however now isn't the time for that though… I know Mitch likes me, which is good. Now how am I supposed to go about asking her out.

(Micthie's P.O.V.)

I was on my way back to pick up Alex so we could go get her car from her drunken escapade. It made me think, would Alex really drive drunk? She was about to, I wonder if she's done it before. I don't want her to be like that, she's too smart to take chances like that but that doesn't mean she hasn't done it.

I want to meet one of her ex's. Even though me and Alex have talked about them, I still would like to see what they thought about her. How she treated them. How many people has she been with? She admitted she was quite 'the pimp' to use her own words. That still worries me a bit. There has to be a way to tame her and make her a one woman girl for longer than 2 months.

I pulled up and Alex was already walking out of the building with Zac and Caitlyn by her sides. Alex walks with such confidence, she isn't graceful like other girls, she's dominate. Dominate in a sexy way though, like she could get you to do whatever she wanted, not by force but by wit and sex appeal.

I got out of the car to greet them. "Hey guys!" I waved them down.

"Hey!" they all said in unison as they waved back. Alex gave me a beautiful smile, she looked happy to see me.

We all stood around my car and chatted for a while before a blonde walked up.

"Hey boyfriend." She was undoubtedly talking to Zac cause he's the only boy here.

They hugged. "Oh.. hey, I didn't expect to see you." He genuinely looked as if he didn't expect her. She was pretty I guess, for a blonde.

"Yea I know since I switched out of you math-" She was abruptly cut off.

"Boyfriend!" All of us turned our attention to Alex who seemed out raged. "You're dating Gigi!"

The blonde who I'm guessing is Gigi, weird name, and Alex were locked on each other and it was making me uncomfortable. "Yes, Zac is my boyfriend" she said it as if she were trying to make Alex jealous.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Alex." Zac was trying to explain himself, but why?

The blonde Gigi spoke up again defended her boyfriend. "Don't apologize to her."

I had no idea what was happing and I didn't like it, especially if she was actually trying to make Alex jealous cause that would mean she liked her and that would automatically make her my enemy. "I'm lost what's going on. Is she an ex?" I asked Alex.

"NO!" both Alex and Gigi yelled.

"I would never date Russo trash!" Wow what's this girls problem. Alex is nowhere near trashy. Ok well maybe a little but still she needs to watch her mouth.

Alex was furious and it came though on her face. Her eyebrows were tense, her nose was scrunched… it was kind of hot. "Trash? Please I'm not the walking STD." They both stepped closer to each other. This was really starting to go too far.

I had to say something. I don't want Alex to get into a fight. "Hey Alex come on." I said pulling on her arm. Zac saw my attempt to stop the arguing and went to grab a hold of Gigi.

"Yea I'd listen to your girlfriend… look at her, ha you called me trash, please." I let go of Alex after Gigi made that comment, she was talking about me. She called me Alex's girlfriend and I like the way that sounded but I don't like how she called me trash afterwards. She doesn't even know me, I'm a little offended to be caught in the cross hairs of their stupid problem.

Zac immediately picked Gigi up after she spoke those harsh words, pulling her a safe distance out of Alex's arm's reach. "You are so fucking lucky Zac is here to protect you, otherwise I'd kick your ass!" I've never seen a girl so angry then right then. "You keep her out of your mouth or I'll knock your teeth out!" Alex really had an aggressive side. She was defending me… These two clearly have some history.

"Hey enough!" Caitlyn interrupted before anymore harsh words were spoken. "Zac get her out of here!" He did as he was told, picking up Gigi against her will and walking off with her on his shoulders.

Alex ran her fingers though her hair. "I'm sorry about that Mitch."


	13. Chapter 13

( Mitchie's P.O.V. )

Right now I'm driving Alex to get her car and she is still visibly angry from her encounter with the blonde. It was quiet and I didn't like it, it was making me nervous. I had to break the silence. "So you guys have some history?" I had to ask her. I took a quick glance over to her to see her reaction.

She took a deep breath. "Look, Mitchie." She began to rub her forehead. "I'm really sorry."

I reached over and took her hand in mine, and laced our fingers together. "Do you normally get that angry?" as much as I liked Alex, seeing her become violent was a little scary. But I knew she needed to be comforted.

"no, well.. yea Gigi always makes me angry. She's always trying to put me down." As we pulled up to a stop sign I turned to face her. "..what?"

"you looked REALLY angry. Have you ever got in a fight with her?"

Alex hesitated. "I, um, I was drinking at a party after prom and we got in a little scruff then, but that was it.. When I was a sophomore one her lackeys started a fight with me but that's it as far as throwing punches goes." I don't know if I should be concerned or turn on. So I just nodded. This drinking thing was going to have to stop though. On top of that the thought of Alex having a violent side was still scaring me, but that fear faded as soon as we made eye contact. Something about Alex's eyes tells me I shouldn't be afraid of her, that she'd never hurt me. "I'm sorry if the yelling freaked you out." She said in a low whisper.

I turned my attention back to the road and accelerated away from the stop sign. "No, it's fine."

"I really am sorry though, I just felt a little betrayed by Zac and then she brought you into it and that was completely uncalled for." I saw Alex clench her jaw, it became tight and defined. "she shouldn't be running her mouth about you." I could tell she was tense by the way she was starring out the window, so I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Mitch, I …"

"what?"

"nothing."

"no it was definitely something." Something was definitely on her mind and I want to know what it was. I gave her hand another squeeze and gave her the best smile I could.

She had a slight smile now but it faded. "I like.. do you.. uh, I just." She stopped again. I've got to get this out of her. I brought her hand that was laced with mine up to my lips and gave it a quick kiss. From my peripheral vision I could see a smile on her face. "I think I have a crush on you." Now she was the one making me smile and my cheeks were getting hot. This better not be her player routine cause if it is I know I'm in for a world of hurt.

( Alex's P.O.V. )

Damn it. I meant to ask her out and all I muttered out was 'I think I have a crush on you'. I seriously need to get my shit together here. At least that made her smile. I can do this, she likes me I can see it and feel it. Now I just have to make my mouth form the words I need them to. I'm starting to run out of time I can see my car down the street. I have to do this now. I turned to her. "Mitch?"

"Yea Lex?" ooh what I'm Lex now? Ok I can roll with that. Ah focus. Ask her out. Stop getting distracted.

"Do you.. uh, would you like to .. um go on a date with me?" Jesus could that have come out any worse. My leg began to bounce as I waited for her to respond to my question, the hand she was holding was getting sweaty and my mouth was drying up. Fuck why does she do this to me. I don't think I've ever been this nervous ever. I hated but loved this feeling. I hated it because I was so vulnerable and one look from her could turn me into mush, but I loved it because it made me a warm mush. I know its odd. This is killing me, she's taking forever. Well at least it feels like it.

Mitchie got a huge smile on her face and gave me a nod. Then she leant over and hugged me which I gladly gave her a hug back. "Of course, I'd love to go on a date with you Alex." Oh thank god! I feel so relieved. Mitch pulled back and went to kiss my cheek at the same time I went to kiss hers, so instead of getting each other's cheeks we got each other's lips. I could feel her smile against my lips for a brief moment before leaning back into the kiss. I leaned into it more and deepened the kiss. Igniting a passion I had never felt before. I felt Mitchie's tongue glide along my bottom lip. I quickly let her slip her tongue in and so the battle of our tongues began.

Mitch was an amazing kisser, no doubt about it. We pulled apart after a long make out session. "How about we meet up at seven at Cicada's entrance?"

"The expensive Italian place?"

"yes that's the one." I was going to take Mitch the best restaurant around here. "It's perfect first date material for a girl as beautiful as you." Whoa that was smooth, maybe the charm is coming back.

"Aw Alex."

"Shh.. I know." I put my finger up to her lips, and we both let out a giggle. That is until she licked my finger that was lingering over her lips. My mouth fell open from it.

She reached into her purse and pulled out my keys. "here take these. I have to go figure out what I'm going to wear, and I think you have a class in 30 mintues?"

"shit I do don't i?" I grabbed my keys and gave Mitch a peck on the lips. "I'll see you at 7."

"ok see you at 7 teddy." She gave a wave to me as she drove off.

Every time she calls me teddy I blush.


	14. Chapter 14

( Alex's P.O.V. )

One thing I liked about Mitchie is that she already knows my schedule. I don't even know my schedule as well as her. And she's so pretty. So so so pretty.

I let my thoughts run wild over the thought of her as I sat there at my desk in some history class that I still don't know the name of. "Miss Russo." The balding middle aged professor called out, snapping my out of my amazing Mitch filled day dreams. I straightened my back up quickly and dropped my hands from under my chin to my side, wiping the tiny amount of drool from the corner of my mouth. I must have looked ridiculous to the people around me, being all dreamy eyed and drooling. "Can you please tell us what Black Tuesday is."

"shit, black Tuesday, black Tuesday. What the fuck is black Tuesday." I mumbled to myself.

"Miss Russo do you have an answer?" I hate this guy he's such a snobby kind of person. The type of guy that thinks he's better than everyone just because he's some big shot professor.

"um.. the day after Thanksgiving?" I guessed and chuckles spread throughout the room. I think I guessed wrong.

He pulled his glasses out of his pocket and placed them on his face. "Ah, I see we have a class clown." He said giving his glasses a push with his index finger up the bridge of his nose. "know this Miss Russo, I will not tolerate any nuisances."

"drama queen."

"What was that?"

Shit. "nothing."

"hmm.. lets keep it that way." He turned around to get a book off his desk. I mouthed drama queen and sure enough the people that saw were in hysterics, trying desperately to suppress their laughter when the professor turned back around. " As I was saying.. The Great Depression was a severe worldwide economic depression in the decade preceding World War II. The timing of the Great Depression varied across nations, but in most countries it started in about 1929 and lasted until the late 1930s or early 1940s. It was the longest, most widespread, and deepest depression of the 20th century.." blah blah blah. This is what he disturbed my day dream for?

( Mitchie's P.O.V. )

What am I going to wear. Nothing looks good enough. I dug through my whole closet and found nothing suitable for the five star restaurant Alex wants to take me to. I have a few dresses but, I want to be able to wow Alex and I don't think anything in here will get me the reaction I'm looking for. I think I need to go shopping.

Or at least thought I needed to. I saw something in the back of my closet. A small, tight, black dress. Its perfect. Now let's see if I can find my matching heels.

( Alex's P.O.V. )

Class is almost over. I didn't pack any dresses or skirts with me when I came out here. Waverly is about a two hour drive away. Its one pm now so I could get there by three, leave by four and be back by six. I know the perfect dress to. Tonight is going to be amazing.

( Micthie's P.O.V. )

I tried my dress on and found out there was a huge tear through the side. So now I'm shopping around the mall to find another. I've been in and out of a ton of stores, but I haven't found anything I want.

"Can I help you find anything?" a woman's voice came ringing from behind me. I pivoted to face her. she was a blonde probably in her late 20's.

"Actually, yes. I have a date tonight and I'm looking for a dress and some heels."

She smiled. "Lucky man, any particular kind or color?"

Man? I let out a nervous laugh. " ha ha yea.. um I was going to wear black but now I'm thinking green." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

( Alex's P.O.V. )

"Ah ha! Found it!" I yelled out to let my mom know I found what I came here for. I loved this dress, my mom bought it for me a while back but I never had an occasion that I wanted to wear it to. This was a big night for me so I wanted this to be the dress I wore.

"Ok that's good sweetie!" I heard my mom shout back.

I rushed to the bathroom and took a shower. I got out and the bathroom was filled with steam. I wiped off the mirror and took a deep breath.

I applied all my make-up and curled my hair, finally slipped on my short cut white dress that was equipped with sleeves and showed off my shoulders. I went and grabbed my mom's small white purse that matched perfectly and stormed down stairs. "Oh honey you look so beautiful!" my mom was squealing with joy, I never got this dressed up for anything. She ran over to hug me but I put my arms out to stop her.

"Mom! Do you know how long this took?"

"ok, ok fine I won't hug you, but this girl must be really special to have you get all dressed up like this." I could tell she was happy to see me actually care about something.

I couldn't hold back the dorky smile that made its way to my face. "yea, I really like her." I saw the clock behind her and it was nearing four. "Mom I have to go if I'm gonna make it on time." As I made a dash for the door I heard my mom yell at me to be safe. Like I wouldn't be?

My luck has just taken a turn for the worst. Odds are I'm about 28 miles from where I need to be and its already six and here I am stuck on the side of the road with a flat tire. I could call a tow truck service to come out here and fix it but that would take too long and it would cost me money. Then there's option two, I could take my dress off and attempt to change my tire in my bra and underwear, which happens to be a thong. Why would I do that, well it would be quicker and I wouldn't spend any money and I could keep my dress clean my taking it off.

So I took it off. I know I have a jack somewhere in my trunk. There it is. I tried to get down on the ground but it was too hard to do in my heels so I had to take them off and place them in the car with my dress. I was receiving a lot of honks as people drove by and a few yells out of windows. No one stopped and pulled over though which surprised the hell out of me. I mean I'd stop if there was a hot girl in her bra and underwear changing a tire, I might not help but I'd still stop and watch.

( Mitchie's P.O.V. )

I've been here since 6:50 and it's 7:20 now. I'm starting to think Alex stood me up. Ive been sitting on this bench for a while. Maybe I should call her. I dug for my phone in my purse and dialed Alex's number.

I listened to the ringing, not getting an answer. But I could hear someone else's phone ringing in the distance. _Oh yea a shooting star, and I might drive myself insane if those lips aren't speaking my name. cause I got some into-_

"_hello"_

"Alex?"

"_yea? You called?"_

" oh um, yea.. where are you?"

"_well if you look to your left, you should your dashingly charming date approaching you."_

It was her and she wasn't standing me up, thankfully… she just had dirt on her face ..and legs.. what the hell had she been up to? I hung up and ran over to her. "what happened to you.. I mean you look gorgeous but you've got dirt on your legs and face."

She brought her hand up to her face. "I do? Man I thought I got it all off." She scanned my body with her eyes stopping and lingering in certain places and it made me grin. "..wow …wow." Her slow speech made me chuckle, I got the reaction I wanted and that made me happy. She had a serious stare going on my chest, and to be honest I was really enjoying the view of her perfect legs. .. She regained her composer before me, so I guess I was staring at her legs for a while. "let's go eat dinner and I'll explain everything. I'm really sorry I was late." With that she took my hand in hers and led me into the restaurant. I love the warmth of her touch.


End file.
